naruto of the sand
by 61394
Summary: wanted in Konoha to be used as a weapon Naruto and the icirakus leave Konoha for Suna
1. so long konohagakure

Naruto of the sand

Greetings ladies and gentlemen of the Fanfiction community I proudly present my poll winner Naruto of the sand but the poll is still going on and second place can still be achieved either rise of Namigakure or the brother hood of Konoha pranksters the choice is yours

* * *

Episode 1

So long Konohagakure

A wagon full of boxes was being pulled through the village of Konohagakure no sato (the village hidden in the leaves) pulling the wagon were two people one was a thirty eight year old man dressed like a chief the other was a girl about twelve years old with shoulder length brown hair dressed in white pants and a white shirt with a white bandana in her hair

These were the Ichiraku family and they were leaving Konoha and they had just approached the gate when the two guards stopped them

"Halt why are you leaving the village" asked one of the guards his pupil less white eyes glaring at the family

"Were leaving the village we have filed out all the required paperwork and have spoken with Ibiki Morino Hyuuga san"

"That's Hyuuga Sama to you peasants after all we are the ruling class of this village"

"Just because your former clan head is Hokage now does not mean you are gods you are as human as the rest of us" said Teuchi through gritted teeth at what the 'Hokage' did to the former Uchiha police force and their leader may they rest in peace

"By order of the Godaime Hokage Hiashi Hyuuga I must check any and all items leaving Konohagakure no Sato for the jinchuriki Naruto no name"

"Fine he isn't with us so go ahead" said Ayame

The guard activated his Byakugan and used to scan the cart for any sign of the jinchuriki "you two are clear to go"

"Thank you Hyuuga **san **come on Ayame we're leaving this cesspool"

"Sure thing dad"

About two hours of walking Teuchi and Ayame stopped Teuchi made a ram hand sign "Kai"

A poof of smoke appeared under the wagon hidden by a genjutsu so powerful it was able to fool the Hyuuga clan's 'all seeing' eyes crawling out from under the wagon was a boy about seven years old with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black t shirt with a faded Uzumaki swirl on it old shorts and a pair of green goggles

"Thanks for helping me out of that hellhole old man"

"Of course I would what kind of person would I be if I left you in that hell hole to be their weapon slash breeding machine" said Teuchi "Plus it would be disrespectful to my former teammate and your father"

"Wait you knew my father"

"Knew him he was a teammate of mine along with Mikoto Uchiha under the legendary sannin Jiraiya"

"But in the academy" Naruto stopped talking realizing what he learned in the ONLY lesson he went to before he to hide from the pale eyed bastard and did the only logical thing he fainted

"I'm surprised he didn't figure it out sooner with the Sandaime's law being revoked" said Teuchi

Teuchi picked him up and placed him on the wagon "Well Ayame let's go Suna awaits"

"Why are we going to Suna" Ayame asked her father curiously

"Well they're one of the five great nations they're jinchuriki is treated like a hero not only for being the son of the Kazekage but he's in the bingo books for killing someone who attempted to kill the wind daimyo and the most important reason of all" Teuchi stopped and Ayame wanted to know this super important reason "People in Suna love Ramen"

This caused his daughter to face fault and caused Naruto to wake up "Ramen where"

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office Hiashi was fuming "Damn that Kyubi brat how could he have eluded me for a month"

One of his advisers spoke up "perhaps a clan is hiding them in their home"

"Only an idiot would do that after what I did to the Uchiha police force the only thing harboring my weapon will gain is death by the caged bird seal"

"Don't worry Hiashi Sama the demon will not be able to hide from our all seeing eyes forever" said his other adviser

"True I am the best thing for this village as no village leader should be an ancient old coot"

In the Sarutobi clan compound the retired again Hiruzen Sarutobi sneezed "Hiashi called me an old geezer"

Meanwhile two infamous village leaders sneezed "why do I have the sudden urge to attack Konoha" said Onoki the tsuchikage and Hanzo the salamander at the same time

Now back to our main character three days later Naruto Teuchi and Ayame having traveled through the lands of river and wind arrive at the gates of Sunagakure no sato

(village hidden in the sand)

Where they were once again stopped by a guard "Halt state your business entering Suna"

"My name is Teuchi Ichiraku former student of Jiraiya and retired Chunin of Konoha I wish to speak with the Kazekage"

"You will need to have your chakra sealed and your property and the two children with you under watch by our ninja if you do anything suspicious or threaten the Kazekage his wife children or any citizen of Suna your death will be painful"

"I understand"

The office of the Kazekage was simple with little decorations other than a desk and a chair occupied by the dark red haired man standing next to him was a woman wearing a simple outfit with a scarf she had short sandy brown hair and a kind face this was Karuha wife of the Kazekage and kunoichi whose infamy can be compared to Tsunade Senju or Kushina Uzumaki

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a citizen of Konoha in my village" said the Kazekage saying Konoha like it was a swear word

"I wish to seek refuge in your village for myself my daughter and Uzumaki Naruto"

"And why should I offer this after your Godaime Hokage marches into my village and demands of me in my own office that I hand over my son"

"And that Kazekage Sama is why I came here the pale eyed bastard did not earn the title of Hokage he simply swayed the council into impeaching him Uzumaki Naruto is a jinchuriki of the Kyubi"

This got a shocked expression from the Kazekage

"Also I while too injured to be an active ninja for Suna have developed a ninjutsu style that I have begun to teach my daughter Ayame and Naruto"

"And what is this style"

"This style I call Somenton or for those who don't know romaji noodle style" said Teuchi

"And may we see this style" asked the Kazekage

"Certainly" Teuchi then made the ram hand sign "Somenton striking shadow ramen" from the man's sleeve a long noodle came out as fast as a whip making a small crater in the office wall

"As you can see the jutsu is fast powerful and can be used so that shinobi always have a food supply"

"How did you make a noodle come out of your sleeve" asked the woman

"That was fairly simple after eating a surplus of a single food the chakra will recognize the nutrition's acquired from said food by using my jutsu I can create said food creating Somenton"

At this the Kazekage and his wife Karuha face palmed 'why didn't I come up with that' was the shared thought between them

"Very well I will grant asylum to you and your group I will even grant you clan status and decree your Somenton a clan kinjutsu"

"Thank you Kazekage Sama you will not regret this"

* * *

And that is the first chapter of Naruto of the sand the final chapter for Goku and the sorcerers stone will be out soon so if you want either rise of Namigakure or the brother hood of Konoha pranksters vote vote vote the power of the biju compels you

also striking shadow ramen is not mine it is the original creation of crossover pairing lover


	2. a challenge is afoot

A challenge is afoot (what ever that means)

To all my Naruto fans I challenge you to my

**NARUTO JINCHURIKI OF SOMETHING OTHER THEN THE KYUBI CHALLENGE **

The rules are on my profile

leave a reveiw or pm me if you want to do it


	3. engakure

Naruto of the sand

Hello this is a real chapter and not a petition that apparently was a load of crap so blame a guy who had the thing as his or her most reason update

* * *

Episode 2

Engakure

In the Hokage's office Hiashi sat behind his desk flanked by his two advisers as a seven year old Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in a chair in front of them

"Thank you for coming Sasuke" said Hiashi diplomatically

"Of course Hokage Sama" said Sasuke

"Now I can understand if you dislike me after what happened with your father but I have evidence that he was planning a coup to overthrow me and take over the village" said Hiashi handing Sasuke some files falsified of course Sasuke's eyes widened as his eyes became red with a single black comma at the end of his iris

'It seems the Sharingan has activated Sasuke Uchiha you will be a powerful pawn for the glory of the Hyuga clan"

"In light of what has happened Sasuke I want to make you an offer I believe even with what happened to the traitorous clan head and his followers the remaining members of the Uchiha Clan will attempt to do what he failed to do"

"Am I going to die?" asked Sasuke

"No Sasuke I'm not going to kill you as the only innocent member of the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan is a powerful Doujutsu of Konohagakure so I will make you a deal when you become a Chunin you marry my daughter and create a new Uchiha Clan that is loyal to only to the Hyuga clan so Sasuke do we have a deal"

Sasuke nodded accepting the deal

"Excellent" just then a loud explosion was heard in the village

"What now Anbu"

Just like that the hidden Anbu in the office appeared "Gather the council in the council room and send Anbu to the academy the location of the scroll of sealing and the academy I will investigate the explosion"

"Hai Hokage Sama" the Anbu then left using the body flicker technique

Hiashi ran to the sight of the explosion a portion of the wall was missing standing in between the hole in the wall was Shisui Uchiha considered an S rank shinobi of the village he was wearing the standard clothes of the Uchiha clan except his headband was different instead of the leaf symbol of Konoha there was a stylized fire ball carved into the metal

"Shisui what is the meaning of this"

"This Hyuga is the path that I have chosen I have chosen the path of the will of fire something you do not serve you have turned the village of Konoha into a engorged Clan compound and for that you will die"

Hiashi was furious "You think you can beat me you foolish Uchiha I am the Godaime Hokage clothed in immense power and for your treachery against this village you will die"

"Not likely" said Shisui his Sharingan changing to a shuriken pattern

'Is this some other level of the Sharingan no it must be a genjutsu the Sharingan is no match for the Byakugan'

"Gentle fist vacuum palm" Hiashi launched a blast of pure wind at the Uchiha who used the body flicker technique appearing in front of Hiashi

"Tsukuyomi"

Hiashi found himself in a lake with a blood red sky

"Where am I"

Shisui appeared in front of him "Welcome Hiashi Hyuga welcome to hell"

Five years later things had changed in the shinobi world Konoha was weakened with the leaving of most of the clans

With only the Hyuga the Kurama and the Kohaku clans being reassigned back to the village Konoha had taken a Kumo style route under the Rokudaime Hokage Danzo Shimura collecting jutsu and Kekkei Genkai from other villages to increase their own power

Unlike Engakure or the village hidden in the blaze the village led by the Shodaime Enkage Hiruzen Sarutobi the village had made an alliance with Suna the land of fire was considered territory you enter at your own risks cause you never know if you would run into Konoha or En shinobi

But that is not important right now in the training field of the Ichiraku clan two small ninja were sparring

One was a boy with blonde hair wearing a light tan shirt and orange cargo shorts with a built in Kunai holster he had blonde hair blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek like a fox's whiskers around his forehead was a headband with the kanji for saw on it

This was Naruto Uzumaki ward of the Ichiraku clan and shinobi of Sunagakure

Sparring with him was a girl two years older than Naruto she has medium length brown hair and fair skin she was wearing a light blue tank top under a blue long sleeved shirt a black skirt shinobi sandals and black sandals around her neck like a choker was the Suna headband

The two were about to charge at each other when they heard a whistle the two genin turned their heads to see Ayame dressed in the uniform of a Suna Jonin

"Sorry to interrupt you lovers quarrel but you and your teammate have a mission"

Both 'lovers' blushed "we aren't lovers" they both yelled at Ayame

"Yeah whatever you say just get to the mission registration office"

"Hai" they said before leaping off

"I trained them well" Ayame said before going back into the compound to pack for her own mission

At the mission registration desk Karuha was sitting behind a long desk along with two civilian bankers

When Naruto and Matsuri appear kneeling before the table "Naruto Uzumaki and Matsuri reporting for our mission Karuha Sama" said Matsuri

Karuha smiled "No need for formalities you two your teammates for this mission are with the client"

"Teammates?" asked Naruto

"Hai even though Gaara saved the Daimyos life he has given less and less missions to counter this we need to send out our Jonins on multiple high paying missions to keep the village afloat so we will be sending two squads of Genin"

"What is the mission Karuha Sama" asked Matsuri

"You will be guarding a bridge builder as he builds a bridge in the land of waves this is an A rank mission but in exchange for the full charge of an A rank we have agreed to a trade agreement between Suna and the land of waves this mission is of utmost importance"

"Understood Karuha Sama"

* * *

and this is the end of the chapter review read bye bye


End file.
